


Graceless

by kradarua



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kradarua/pseuds/kradarua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Dean won't love himself, Castiel will do it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graceless

**Author's Note:**

> This stupid blurb was bothering me at like 1 in the morning.

Graceless.

He was graceless and clumsy, full of jagged craters and dark corners. Days no longer passed fluidly one into the next; now he stumbled about from situation to situation with all the motivation of a boulder blundering down the side of a mountain. The end was definite—hunters rarely lived to be older than fifty, after all— but _when_ he would arrive at the bottom was unknown, and so he tumbled, obstructions coming into view too late and too quickly to do anything other than smash face-first into them. Each monster, each horrible person, each innocent death chipped away at his damaged core. The barely-held-together rubble of his existence was littered with doubt and guilt, and self-hatred seeped into all his cracks and burned hot.

And although Castiel _was_ technically full of grace, “graceful” didn’t feel like the proper descriptor. He certainly wasn’t smooth in all the places Dean was rough; several millennia of existence probably meant Castiel had scars that were older than even the _idea_ of Dean.

No, Castiel was a pure light that swept over Dean in arching waves, with an insistence and finesse born not of practice—angels didn’t pull souls from Hell as a hobby, Dean was _special_ —but of an adoration so powerful that it left Dean breathless in its wake. The infected cracks were soothed of their self-loathing sickness, the dark corners were dark no more, and the sharp edges of Dean Winchester were silhouettes against the brilliant backdrop that was Castiel.

His faults did not melt away because Castiel loved him; Castiel just helped Dean see them in a different light.


End file.
